Alluring Temptations
by VintagexIce
Summary: Esme's always acknowledged Carlisle as handsome, talented, ...and sadly unattainable. But after witnessing the seemingly perfect Carlisle give in to sexual temptations on her behalf. Esme is suddenly thrust into the sweet tyranny that she dares call love.


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._ The irony of this disclaimer is hilarious, as this disclaimer itself is plagiarized.

_Chapter 1_

**How It All Began:**

Trilling soft soprano, Esme flitted out of her room. Now fully dressed, and the regular morning activities completed, she finished off her fruit and granola-topped yogurt. Her favorite blue dress floated around her legs, as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

It was a breezy day, and Esme relished in the warmth that the hospital's heating brought the building in the morning. Leaving her coat in her locker and slipping on her doctor's lab coat, Esme silently entered her office and shut the door that declared herself as Head of Pediatrics.

Over 3 hours had been spent filing through the papers left on her desk and Esme let out a small sigh. Leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms, Esme quickly left her office and headed for the 4th floor.

***

Meanwhile, Carlisle Cullen was stuck in his office and furrowing his brow. He had spent the good part of the last half an hour attempting to muffle the uncomfortable bulge in his pants and failing miserably. He had only taken a single glance at her, and it had been his downfall. She was wearing a navy blue dress, contrasting beautifully with her milky pale skin while her caramel tresses tumbled casually around her slender neck and-

This wasn't happening. Not again.

He had already given into the temptation of touching himself earlier this week, and this was already the 3rd time he'd had an erection at work… and that was because it was Wednesday and an erection had occurred every single day.

Finally giving in, his fingers twitched toward the growing ache, before finally unzipping his trousers and taking himself into hand. He rubbed furiously, imagining Esme on her knees before him, taking him into her hot, sweet mouth. His hips instinctively ground upward into his hand as nimble fingers rolled in the drop of fluid at the head of his length into the skin and his palm pumped himself. As he fantasized about the goddess that dominated his dirty escapades, thoughts of her pale pink lips that never sported lipstick sucking on him, and imagining her lovely delicate hands caressing his length only increased the crass groans he emitted.

"_Esme_," He moaned as waves of pleasure began to ripple throughout him before he finally broke and spurts of semen surged out onto his expensive cherry wood desk. His chest heaved as he stood up, stumbling a few steps from the orgasm that had just crashed onto him.

Opening the door with the purpose of gathering paper towels to clean up his mess in mind, he rushed out only to have the one and only star of his fantasies, Esme Platt, fall into his arms.

***

An innocent visit to find out more information about my young patient Lucy, that had been cursed with cancer, had gone horribly wrong as I approached the door only to be greeted with soft grunts. Simply cracking the door open, I had been met with a sliver of sight that let leash a dam of desire.

Shutting the door closed, I leaned back and slid down the wall, attempting to process what I had just witnessed. Had Carlisle Cullen, the man blessed with a body chiseled by the gods themselves, had just been… just been "jacking off" to me? Shaking my head vigorously, the remnants of my brain after that erotic show tried to determine whether or not my temporal lobe had correctly interpreted his words. Had he really cried out my name when he came, or had that just been a figment of my imagination?

Stumbling as I stood up, I could feel the hot drips of my aching core sliding down my leg. During that fantasy, it had taken everything not to touch myself along with Carlisle as my panties only continued to be drenched from my wet heat.

Using the door to regain my balance, I felt tingles spark within me as I involuntarily rubbed my legs together and reveled in the friction. A gasp escaped me as the door suddenly swung open and I slipped into the grasp of Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

**So how was it? Not too crass, I hope. Also, if any spelling or grammar errors catch your eye, please do PM me.**

**Reviews are better than watching the Cullen of your choice engage in… _certain activities_… **

**-VintagexIce**


End file.
